garagekidsfandomcom-20200215-history
Echoes
Echoes is the final episode of Season 4 and the ninety-fifth episode of the Code Lyoko series. Synopsis The Lyoko Warriors have beaten X.A.N.A. and are about to turn off the Supercomputer but the four other members of the team - except for Yumi - don't want to turn it off for profound reasons of their own, and while they are at lunch Sissi puts a tracking device on Ulrich, determined to uncover their secret at last. During the episode, each member of the team has to confront their own reservations about shutting down the Supercomputer; Jeremie is afraid of losing his best friends, Aelita is afraid of closing the book on her past life, and Ulrich and Odd just miss being heroes and the action. However, all of them are forced to face the reality of the situation when Sissi announces to them and her father that she knows everything about them and their adventures on Lyoko (having used the GPS tracker to locate the factory), but her father, thinking she was nuts, starts dragging her to the parking lot. With their worries consoled (including Ulrich's, who is reassured by Yumi that they can make new memories together), for the very last time, the group initiates a return to the past and wipes all of the memory of that day. This time around, Ulrich stops Sissi from planting the tracking device on the repeat attempt, telling her that they might be friends if she just stops messing with them, Ulrich and Yumi finally reforge their deep and close romantic relationship at last, and become boyfriend and girlfriend. The Lyoko Warriors go to the factory and finally shut down the Supercomputer and accept that fact that it is time to move on, closing the book on their adventures...for now. Then it shows images of the warriors on Lyoko. Ulrich in the Mountain Sector who gave a slight nod to the camera. Aelita was in the Forest region and waved at the camera. Yumi was in Sector 5 who smiled. And Odd was in the Desert Sector who said "So long." Trivia *The original French name for this episode is Souvenirs. *Just before the ending credits begin, the supercomputer's cover flashes white, possibly hinting at X.A.N.A.'s miraculous survival. *The Lyoko Warriors, including Jeremie all broke the fourth wall at the end of the episode by saying goodbye to the viewers. In order of appearance, Yumi's farewell clip comes from The Key, Ulrich's from Crash Course, Odd's from Deja Vu, Aelita's is created for this episode, and Jeremie's from Replika, Bragging Rights, or A Space Oddity (since it is a reused clip). X.A.N.A.'s 'farewell' is, like Aelita's, created for this episode only. *William was the only member of the group not to join the others for the shutdown of the supercomputer, despite him being associated with Lyoko. He is also rejected by Yumi in the episode. *One of the flashback clips of Odd was from the episode, A Fine Mess when Yumi was actually in Odd's body, but the voices were not the same because Moonscoop switched the audio to Odd's voice. *This is the final episode in which 2D animation was used for the scenes of the real world. Gallery Odd not hungry.png|Odd not hungry. Gather in Supercomputer room Eps95.png|Lyoko Warriors gathering in the Supercomputer room. Yumi flashback Eps95.png|A flashback of Yumi. Jeremie flashback Eps95.png|The flashback of Jeremie reactivate the Supercomputer. First meeting flashback Eps95.png|The flashback of the first meeting of Jeremie and Aelita. Lyoko Warriors flashback Eps95.png|The flashback of Lyoko Warriors from episode The Key. Sissi at Factory Eps95.png|Sissi at the factory. Odd flashback Eps95.png|A flashback of Odd. Jim backache Eps95.png|Jim made a wrong move when doing a demonstration…. Ulrich flashback Eps95.png|A flashback of Ulrich. Sissi at interface Eps95.png|Sissi in front of lab interface, listening to Jeremie's diary. Souvenirs 230-1-.jpg|Jeremie in a recorded video clip. Souvenirs 237.jpg|William asks Yumi if the supercomputer is turned off. Souvenirs 238.jpg|William shocked as she says no. XANA William flashback Eps95.png|The flashback of William possessed by X.A.N.A. Souvenirs 243.jpg|William asks Yumi about her decision. William flirt with Yumi Eps95.png|William flirting with Yumi.. Yumi reject William Eps95.png|..But she quickly rejects William and leaving him. Souvenirs 246.jpg|William after Yumi says''"See you around, pretty boy!"'' Aelita flashback Eps95.png|A flashback of Aelita. Jeremie and Aelita Eps95.png|Jeremie comforting Aelita. Sissi telling principal Eps95.png|Sissi tells her father about Lyoko Warriors's secret. Principal drags Sissi Eps95.png|She ended up dragged by the principal to the infirmary. Yumi kissing Ulrich cheek flashback Eps95.png|A flashback of Yumi kissing Ulrich's cheek. The Last Return to the Past CL 95.PNG|The last Return To The Past. Yumi and Ulrich Eps95.png|Ulrich and Yumi holding hands together as the time reversion launched. Sissi and Lyoko Warriors Eps95.png|Sissi gladly accepts the group's offer to make friends. Ready to shut down Supercomputer.png|Everyone is ready to shut down the Supercomputer. Overcase of Supercomputer.jpg|The outer case of Supercomputer. I'd rather not talk about it.png|Jim rather not talk about his young life. Yumi saying goodbye CL 95.PNG|Yumi saying goodbye. Ulrich saying goodbye CL 95.PNG|Ulrich saying goodbye. Odd saying goodbye CL 95.PNG|Odd saying goodbye. Aelita saying goodbye CL 95.PNG|Aelita saying goodbye. Jeremie saying goodbye CL 95.PNG|Jeremie saying goodbye. Warriors.jpg|The final image of the Lyoko Warriors in Desert Sector. Supercomputer glowing.png|The Supercomputer glowing with bright white light …. ca:Records del passat es:Ecos del pasado fr:Souvenirs pl:Odcinek 95 "Echa" pt:Ecos ru:Отголоски Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Echoes